Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and systems and, more particularly, to articulating ultrasonic surgical instruments and systems.
Background of Related Art
Ultrasonic surgical instruments and systems utilize ultrasonic energy, i.e., ultrasonic vibrations, to treat tissue. More specifically, a typical ultrasonic surgical instrument or system includes a transducer configured to produce and transmit mechanical vibration energy at ultrasonic frequencies along a waveguide to an ultrasonic end effector configured to treat tissue, e.g., coagulate, cauterize, fuse, seal, cut, desiccate, fulgurate, or otherwise treat tissue. Traditionally, the transducer remains external of the surgical site, while the waveguide extends from the transducer into the surgical site to provide the ultrasonic energy to the ultrasonic end effector. The ultrasonic end effector is manipulated into position to treat a desired tissue or tissues.
Some ultrasonic surgical instruments and systems incorporate rotation features, thus enabling rotation of the ultrasonic end effector to a desired orientation within the surgical site. However, even in such instruments and systems, the ability to navigate within the surgical site via rotation and manipulation alone is limited.